Bio Application
Character First Name: Character Last Name: IMVU Username: Nickname: Age: Date of Birth: (Character's date of birth goes here. Make sure to list in MM/DD format. Example: 06/14) Gender: (Character's gender goes here. Example: Male, Female, ect.) Ethnicity: (Character's ethnicity goes here. Example: Konohagakurian, Sanchogakurian, etc) Height: (Character's height goes here. Example: The average height for a 12 year old is 4'11".) Weight: (Character's weight goes here. Example: Average weight for a 12 year old is 95lbs.) Blood Type: (Character's blood type goes here. Example: A, B, AB, B, etc.) Occupation: (Character's occupation goes here. Example: Civilian or Ninja.) Classification: (Character's classification goes here, though not required. Example: S-Rank, Medical Nin, Sensory Type, ect.) Scars/Tattoos: (Scars and Tattoos goes here, if any. List how you obtained them) Affiliation: (Character's Affiliation goes here. Example: Hidden Leaf, Akatsuki, ect.) Relationship Status: (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) Personality and Behavior: (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) Nindo: (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") Summoning: (Character's summoning goes here For Chunin or higher. Summoning Technique required to have summoning. Summoning must be learned through RP if starting out as Genin or Lower.) Bloodline/Clan: (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family, if you wish) Ninja Class: (Character's ninja class goes here. Example: Academy Student, Genin, etc.) Element One: (If learned) Element Two: (If learned) Advanced Nature: (If learned) Weapon of Choice: (Character's prefered/trained in weapon) Statsbook: Chakra Color: (Character's chakra color goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60 pieces) Jonin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces) * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): * Senbon (cost 1 piece each): * Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): * Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): * Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): * Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): * Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): * Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique - Rank E * Clone Technique - Rank E * Rope Escape Technique - Rank E * Body Replacement Technique - Rank E * Enclosing Technique - Rank E * Unsealing Technique - Rank E * Genjutsu - Rank E 'Team:' (Character's team goes here. Example: Team 1, Team 2, so on and so forth.) Allies: (Earned through the rp Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) Enemies: (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) Background Information: Childhood/Academy Years: Genin Years: Chunin Years: Jonin Years: 'RP Library:' Spars and Battles: ''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: Approved by: (Can only be approved by a Kage)